


Always

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lance Ship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BPD, BPD Lance, Borderline Personality Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Ilness, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, hunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance has intrusive thoughts about self-harming. Hunk is there to help.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Lance Ship Week Day 5: Waves/Tide

Lance stares up at the ceiling, listless. The depression is a rising tide, ebbing and flowing in waves. He feels empty and distant as if he’s separate from his body as if someone carved out his insides and tossed them on the floor. His wrists ache with the urge to slice, to see the line of red and the spilling blood. He clenches his eyes shut and rubs at them, trying to rid himself of the image. 

 

“Lance?” Hunk stirs next to him. 

 

Lance feels the familiar throat-clenching cry stuck in his chest as he tries to compose himself to answer Hunk. “I’m - I’m fine.”

 

Lance feels Hunk shift and then lean over him. He closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears before they fall. He feels a warm, calloused hand caress his cheek, a thumb stroke his cheekbone. “You don’t sound okay.” Hunk whispers, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Lance’s forehead. 

 

Lance leans into Hunk’s hand and opens his eyes, betrayed by his own body as tears start to fall. “I’m-” He stops, uncertain. He’s talked to Hunk about his self-harm in the past, but he’s never had to deal with the intrusive thoughts when Hunk is so close. 

 

“Take your time.” Hunk murmurs, his other hand grasping Lance’s tightly. 

 

Lance focuses on the feeling of Hunk’s hands on him, of his body pressed against his, of the warmth and love pouring from him. “I’m - I’m having a really, really strong urge to cut.” Lance whispers, afraid to say it too loud, afraid to speak the truth into existence. 

 

Hunk squeezes Lance’s hand. “What can I do to help?”

 

The choked feeling in Lance’s throat worsens, and, when he speaks, his voice is tight. “I don’t know. God, Hunk, I really want to. It’s so strong. I feel compelled to; my arms burn with the desire to.”

 

Hunk pulls Lance closer to him, legs intertwining with his. Lance rests his head against Hunk’s chest and places his arms in between them, cuddling as close as possible. 

 

“It helps to be by you.” Lance mumbles. “Your touch distracts me.”

 

Hunk hums and pulls Lance even closer. He runs one hand along the length of Lance’s side, tracing random patterns into his smooth flesh. Lance presses his nose into Hunk’s neck and breathes deeply, focusing on his senses: the gentle glide of Hunk’s hand, the pulse in his neck, Hunk’s sweet scent. Slowly, he feels himself come back into his body. He breathes a sigh of relief. The thoughts are still there, ever present, but the intensity has subsided and he feels more capable of living with them. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispers, voice hoarse. 

 

Hunk presses a tender kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “I’m always here for you. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
